


LOVE POTION

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Childhood Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kinda but not really, Love Triangles, Promises, Reader/Lance and Keith are cute/stupid kids, Romance, Slow Burn, reader/lance/and keith start out as kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [SLYTHERIN! KEITH KOGANE X HUFFLEPUFF! READER X HUFFLEPUFF! LANCE MCCLAIN][HOGWARTS AU]a promise is made between the three of you with the promise to stay friends and never change no matter what but circumstances arise and feelings change, making it a promise impossible to keep.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Keith/Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. WHO DRANK THE LOVE POTION

**[Y/N] [L/N]**

**AGE:** 11-12

 **BLOOD STATUS:** PURE-BLOOD

 **HOUSE:** HUFFLEPUFF

**ᐃ**

"and ultimately i believe we'll be okay, it's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key"

**ULTIMATELY[KHAI DREAMS]**

**ᐃ**

* * *

**LANCE MCCLAIN**

**AGE:** 11-12

 **BLOOD STATUS:** PURE-BLOOD

 **HOUSE:** HUFFLEPUFF

**ᐃ**

"i try to do the best i can, i know you try to do the same"

**ULTIMATELY[KHAI DREAMS]**

* * *

**KEITH KOGANE**

**AGE:** 12

 **BLOOD STATUS:** PURE-BLOOD

 **HOUSE:** SLYTHERIN

**ᐃ**

"i'm throwing in my chips, i guess i tend to push my luck"

**ULTIMATELY[KHAI DREAMS]**

* * *

**PLAYLIST**

**ᐃ**

ULTIMATELY - KHAI DREAMS

SHOUNEN BRAVE[ENGLISH COVER] - JUBYPHONIC FT. DJ-JO

HIKARU NARA[ENGLISH COVER] - S.B.R.M.P.N.Y

BEST DAY OF MY LIFE - AMERICAN AUTHORS

ARIA ON THE GAME CENTER[ENGLISH COVER] - RACHIE

LOVE LIKE YOU[COVER] - LIZZ ROBINETT


	2. PROLOGUE | A TRAIN RIDE

You waved goodbye to your parents, a hesitant smile on your face. You watched as their figures became smaller and smaller before finally disappearing. 

You let out a deep sigh. 

Your smile left your face, replaced with a deep frown as you turned your gaze down to your feet, pointing them in. 

Turning around you saw the station nearly empty with only a few students speaking with their families. 

Taking a step back you turned around and narrowed your eyes as you started to search for your parents, maybe there was a chance that you could get them to take you back home. 

You looked around for a few minutes before giving up, dropping your hands to your sides. 

A sigh escaped your lips. 

You carefully stepped onto the train as you held on tightly to the new textbook in your hands, pulling it close to your chest. 

Looking back and forth the corridor you took in the interior of the Hogwarts Express with wide eyes, the simple beige and brown that painted the doors captured your attention. 

You hummed softly as you walked down the corridor, passing by empty compartments as the floor beneath you creaked with every step that you took.

You frowned slightly at the eerie silence that surrounded you. You tightened your grip around your book as you looked around. 

_ ‘I guess I got on a little too early.’ _

_ Your eyelids flutter shut just for a second as you let out a sigh, your shoulders drooping in relief.  _

_ ‘Thank goodness…’ _

You felt at ease. You wanted to meet people and make friends but at the same jut being around that many people were too much for you to handle, you couldn’t help but think that you’d embarrass yourself in front of too many people.

You automatically continued to walk down the corridor and before you realized it you were already at the end of the compartment coach having passed by the rows of empty compartments while you were stuck going over situations in your head.

Turning on your heel you faced the compartment on your right and took a deep breath, shutting your eyes tight before opening them with determination. 

_ ‘You can do this [Y/N]! Sit in there and wait for someone to come and then start a conversation and then you won’t have to worry about embarrassing yourself!’ _

You slid open the door and took a few steps in and stopped for a few seconds… then you realized you didn’t walk into an empty compartment. 

**“Uh…”**

You stopped in your tracks and slowly turned around, the supposedly empty already had an occupant. 

There was a boy around you age with short, messy brown hair that fell over his wide eyes that were staring back at you. To say he was more than surprised at your appearance would be an understatement. 

He was frozen in place, his hands were still as they held onto the front paws of a small kitten that looked to be the color blue. 

Your shoulders dropped and you felt all of your confidence leave you almost as quickly as it came. Your cheeks were flushed, burning a deep crimson that grew darker by the second. 

“I, uh- I’m so sorry!” you bowed your head and quickly turned on your heels, ready to leave and escape the awkwardness of the situation and put out the burning crimson that painted your cheeks. 

“W-wait a second!”

You stopped in your tracks with your hand still on the sliding door. Looking over your shoulder you were met with the sight of the compartment’s occupant, his hands-free of his pet with an apologetic look on his and a slight blush that began to grow as he processed what he had just said. 

“I mean if you want to this is, no one else is here so it doesn’t really matter,” he looked away from you, his voice getting softer and softer as he went on his sentence.

Without any words, you slid the door shut and turned around, sitting down in the seat across from him. The two of you sat in awkward silence, fidgeting nervously as the two of you avoided eye contact.

You looked up and locked eyes with him for a split second before you both tore away from each other’s gaze, turning your gaze to the floor. 

You both were flushed beyond belief. 

A moment of silence passed. 

Looking up at you from the corner of his eye he took a deep breath and looked back up. “Hey, I’m sorry for, us, staring earlier.”

You looked up at the sound of the voice and saw the boy sitting opposite of you looking at you with an apologetic smile. 

You gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have barged in like that in the first place.”

Both of you smiled at each other, your smiles becoming more and more awkward the uncomfortable silence came back. 

You let out a sigh and up, only to be surprised by a hand only a few inches away from your face. You looked up to say something and saw him giving you a small smile. 

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you, I’m Lance McClain.”

You stared at his hand for a few seconds before taking it, giving him a smile back. “I’m [Y/N] [L/N], it’s nice to meet you, Lance.”

* * *

“What are you doing exactly?” you asked with an arched brow. 

Lance was waving his wand around, pointing it down at the small blue kitten sitting in his lap. When nothing happened he dropped his wand to his side with a huff and picked up his pet, bringing her to his face. 

“My older brother, Luis turned her blue and I can’t turn her back to normal,” he said, pouting. He was clearly still upset about the colour of his cat. 

You tilted your head to the side. “No offense Lance but I don’t think waving your wand is going to turn her back to normal.”

He let out a sigh. “I guess so.”

You looked down at the book in your lap and narrowed your eyes at it as you raised your wand, trying your best to make it levitate off of your lap. “Anyway, do you have any family at Hogwarts?”

“All of my siblings attended Hogwarts, my older sister Rachel just started attending about two years ago,” Lance said as he looked up at the top of the compartment. 

“Really?” You looked up, slightly surprised, dropping your book in your lap. 

“Yeah, she was sorted into Gryffindor.”

“So, are you hoping to get into Gryffindor like her?” you asked, sitting up straight. 

You watched as he dropped into his lap, “I’m not sure… I don’t think I’d really fit as a Gryffindor.”

He turned his head down, voice dropping as he finished his sentence. 

“What do yo-”

The door to the compartment occupied by both you and Lance roughly slid open, interrupting you mid-sentence. 

The two of you glance up. 

Standing in the doorway you saw a young boy around your age with messy black hair trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the door. 

“Can I sit in here?”

_ ‘Huh?’ _

The two of you look at him in silence, glancing over at each other. He raised an eyebrow at the lack of response from the two of you. “Well?”

“Oh! Uh, sure?” you gave him a nod after a few seconds of silence. 

He let out a sigh of relief, stepping in and closing the door behind him before taking a seat opposite of you and Lance as he tried to catch his breath. 

An awkward silence filled the compartment as the three of you looked around, avoiding eye contact the best that you could. 

Taking a deep breath you spoke up, “So, what’s your name?”

“Huh?” he pauses, turning his head to face you. 

You felt your cheeks flush from the sudden attention. “Y-your name, we’re going to be riding together for while so we might as well get to know each other, right?”

“I’m [Y/N] [L/N],” you introduce yourself, giving him a small smile. 

You glanced to your side, elbowing Lance’s side earning a pained yelp from him. You give him a pointed look before motioning at the boy sitting opposite of the two of you. 

“Ow- I mean I’m Lance McClain,” he said, rubbing his side. 

He looked back and forth between the two of you smiling at him, eager for him to finally introduce himself.

He sighed.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Keith Kogane.”

He tried to relax into his seat but he didn’t have enough time to himself before you and Lance interrupted him, sliding onto the seat next to him. You both looked at him, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“What house do you think you’re going to get sorted into when we get to Hogwarts?” you smiled widely. 

Lance picked up his pet and shoved her into Keith’s face. “Do you think you can turn her back to normal?”

Keith didn’t have many words to describe how he felt about what was going on. 

_ ‘Wow… just… wow...’ _

He looked up with a small smile and began to answer the questions that you and Lance unloaded onto him already knowing there was no way to back out. 

“Excuse me, are any of you interested in anything off the trolley?”

All three occupants stopped talking in the middle of their conversation and looked up at the voice.

“Um…”

You stood up almost immediately, running to the trolley before anyone could say anything. 

You looked at the cart, eyes sparkling as you took in the treats that it carried. The assortment not being something you were used to seeing. 

“Can I have one of everything? Wait- No! Can I have seven chocolate frogs, five jelly slugs and one of everything else?” you chirped out with an excited smile. 

You turned your head and saw Lance and Keith looking at you before exchanging confused looks. 

“You know if guys want something I can just buy them for you,” you offered. 

Keith scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet, “I’m not sure, is it really ok-”

He stopped mid-sentence as he watched Lance race to the cart beside you, his eyes practically sparkling. 

You and Lance began to order inordinate amounts of sweets from the trolley, not paying attention to the judging look being given to you and Lance from Keith inside of the booth. 

Keith watched the two of you ordering sweets, you were both exuding enthusiasm and excitement. 

He hesitated for a minute before walking over to the two of you, the contagious excitement and enthusiasm that you and Lance were exuding got to him the moment he stood next to the two of you as he began to excitedly order things alongside the two of you.

* * *

“Yes!”

Lance cheered and pumped his fist in the air as he caught the jellybean that you threw at him. 

Disgust surged through him as he slaps a hand on his mouth before spitting into an empty candy box. 

“Ugh…”

You and Keith exchange looks before turning your gaze to look at the brunette. You try your best to straighten your lips in an attempt to hide the smile trying to make it’s way to your lips. 

“What flavor was it?” Keith asked before clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter that was just seconds away from bursting from his lips. 

“Rotten eggs,” he said in disgust as he shoved his mouth full of different candies to get rid of the taste lingering in his mouth. 

You and Keith stiffen for a second, still trying to do your best to not laugh at how disgusted Lance is. 

…

You and Keith burst out laughing to the point that you’re both glowing red. Lance looks at the two of you, his cheeks quickly turning a dark red hue. 

“Will you two shut up already?” he huffs out, throwing empty candy boxes and wrapping paper at the two of you only to miss every time. 

“Fine, we’ll stop laughing, no need to overreact,” you say, wiping away a tear from your eye. 

He rolls his eyes. “Says the one wiping away a tear.”

You took a deep breath and clapped, getting both boy's attention. “Let’s get back to business.”

They both sit up straight as you narrow your eyes and shoot them a serious look. “Are you guys ready?”

They both gave you a confident grin in response, “of course,” they nod in unison. 

“What do you think would win in a fight...” you stopped for a dramatic pause, “A werewolf or… a chimaera?”

You didn’t have to wait for long to get a response from the two. 

“That’s easy a werewolf of course,” Keith answered with a smirk, confident with his answer. 

You tilted your head and gave him a questioning look.

Lance looks at him with an arched brow, “Why a werewolf exactly?”

“Well, werewolves are sentient, right? So they still have logical thinking and they would use that in a fight so that’s how a werewolf would beat a chimaera in a fight,” he replied with a proud smile. 

“Yeah, but a chimaera is a combination of a lion, goat, and a snake so it would be three times more deadly than just one creature and that’s why a chimaera would beat a werewolf in a fight,” he said with a snap of his fingers. 

Keith gasps in realization. “That makes sense!”

You looked at them with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights and arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure that makes sense?”

He ignored you, continuing his conversation with Lance, “What if a werewolf and chimaera teamed up to fight a mountain troll and an acromantula?”

You sighed before a small smile found it’s way to your lips as you joined their animated discussion.

* * *

“Would you face a hundred spiders or one fully grown acromantula?”

“Neither! What type of question is that?!” Lance looked at Keith with a horrified expression. 

Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question (to which he failed), “That’s the point of the question, they’re equally terrifying.” he huffed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

You let out a sigh and elect to ignore the two. You glance out the window, the sight of the castle catching your attention. 

“Hey, guys!”

You pointed out the window with an excited smile basically jumping in your seat as you looked at them. 

They joined you near the window, a heavy silence falling over you. 

“I can’t believe we’re so close! Lance, what do you- Lance?!” Keith looked over at Lance, his face filled with concern. 

“Lance are you okay?”

Lance had a hand clapped over his mouth with the other on his stomach, his face looking unnaturally pale. 

“Go over there! Don’t throw up on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.n.   
> reader, lance, and keith are cute kids and they make my heart hurt  
> there won't be any romance for a hot minute other than cute childhood crushes


End file.
